User talk:Katoy90
You can write anything about you or questions or etc... [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 07:10, 5 June 2008 (UTC) hello hi im superdaisy and i want to meet you on club penguin Voting is officially open and meet me! Voting for THE PENGUIN SUPERSTAR ROUND 1 is open To vote: STAR then send it here! How to meet me...On free days, I am on a near to be full server......!!!! Kumusta Na! Hello!Yes!Another Filipino!I am A Fil-Am.So,what is going on in the Philippines?My cousins live in Bacarra.What city do you live in?--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 14:55, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Help Hi Im Merbat You Dont Know Me But If You Need Help In Cpw Just Ask Me!!!! Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 15:03, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Well I Really But Really But Really Really Dont Want To Help You. Joking I Wanna Help Every One Here (Exept Walruses) --Merbat Talk to me! 15:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) What Help What Help? --Merbat Talk to me! 20:53, February 26, 2010 (UTC) To Merbat, About the color...about many months ago.... Katoy90 09:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC)Katoy90 No Please do not put ? for a party. If you are going to talk about this new party please put it in a blog Thank you, Bsyew Oh, sorry about that. Katoy90 05:42, April 18, 2012 (UTC)Katoy90 Not anonymous Hey, I was ''not the user who said, "ice blue". I can say that I like ice blue because it blends in well in both water and on ice. I am NOT the anonymous user!!! --Chihang321 06:13, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Ice blue is awesome Hi Katoy90... About the special color vote... it's awesome and i love the Ice blue color... Ice blue is my most favorite of my color blues because it's make me boy style... hahaha... keep going on the color votes... --(you can talk to me) Audigrand 6:46, May 09, 2012 (UTC) I drew you this picture on paint. I said on a comment of your 4th colour vote about it. It uses all your colours because they're awesome. Hope you like it! -Anonymous Drawing for you Sorry about the message above it was me and I didn't mean to press publish. Anyways how do I add a photo here Sorry, my mistake, me quite excited about your drawing. Go back to the blog, when you create a comment there is a bar near the "Post Comment" button (the B one, the i and so on) and you'll see a Add Photo button. Then instruction appears. :D. Hope it helped. Katoy90 15:42, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Katoy90! Hello Hi Katoy90! Recently, I was inspired by your work on the color votes and I am currently working on my own. I chose 4 colors: Dark Burgundy, Bright Turquoise, Gray-Blue, and Cool Orange (the hex codes are a surprise). When I post it, please tell me what you think. Thanks, --SpongeFan20 12:13, May 20, 2012 (UTC) The Color Vote is Ready! It's official! The color vote is finally up! Check out my blog on my userpage. You can access it super-quickly by clicking on the newspaper icon. --SpongeFan20 00:24, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, You filipino? Usap tayo :) Finally! It's been like a month long wait but here is the picture I was telling you about: All this for one average-good drawing. Also I changed my name to 'Sir Jjoeyxx'! :D Sir Jjoeyxx 14:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC) GO CARROTS PPLZ! Club Penguin Fan World Wiki Dear Katoy90, You are invited to Orangebird763's Club Penguin Fan World Wiki! This has all of your favorite colors and Color Votes! Link is: www.clubpenguinfanworld.wikia.com Aparnaa 14:22, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Aparnaa Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:52, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 17:05, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Colors Are you still making colors? If so, do you think you could do a light orange? :) --Orangebird "SPACESHIP!" --Benny in the Lego Movie (→My wall!←) 22:20, October 27, 2015 (UTC)